


Bonds with Fire

by kalopsiablue



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But not for too long because Kai is going to change his mind, Freshman Huening Kai, M/M, Senior Choi Soobin, Soobin is kinda constipated, Taehyun is Hyuka's old friend, The rest of TXT are in a band except for Hyuka, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalopsiablue/pseuds/kalopsiablue
Summary: As Kai scanned the group, his eyes fell last on a tall brunette who was playing the bass. His fingertips started tingling, and something shot down this spine and spread throughout his body like fire. He twitched, and then the tall looked up to him, but he didn’t stop playing. Kai's breath caught in his throat and he almost backed away.Then, their eyes met each other and Kai's head suddenly filled with fireworks.





	Bonds with Fire

Taehyun was an old friend, familiar and safe, warm in ways Kai did not have words to describe. As he climbed the stairs to the academic building, it felt like the brick edifice and wrought iron fences were welcoming him home. He ran his fingers along the ironwork before opening the door onto sun-streamed halls.

 

Finding his way to the Band’s – what’s the name again, Tommorow something? TXT? – club room was easy. He threaded through the passageways before he found a small room and stepped inside. To find his friend singing into the standing mic was quite a nice surprise. Kai smiled as he leaned against the doorframe. It was good to see and hear Taehyun singing again after three years of being separated. Around him were three other faces he did not recognize, though it’s nothing weird because he’s fairly new and not that eager to expand his social circle yet.

 

As Kai scanned the group, his eyes fell last on a tall brunette who was playing the bass. His fingertips started tingling, and something shot down this spine and spread throughout his body like fire. He twitched, and then the tall looked up to him, but he didn’t stop playing. Kai's breath caught in his throat and he almost backed away.

 

Then, their eyes met each other and Kai's head suddenly filled with fireworks.

 

When the song finally ended, the tall brunette started to walk towards his direction before he stopped when they’re only a breath apart. Kai had to look up into the other boy's face, which was weird because he’s too used with the fact that he’s taller from most people of his ages, to see a pair of dark eyes and full, pouty lips. The boy's hands were hovering, as though he wanted to reach out and hold him. Kai could barely breathe from wanting, suddenly feeling dizzy.

 

Then someone were touching him, throwing arms around his shoulder and shouting his name. Kai stumbled. It was as though he had fallen from a great height into water, a sudden shock of cold and lonely breathlessness as someone — his friend, Taehyun — tugged him into their embrace. Kai stumbled and tried to figure out what was happening.

 

"Soo—" Kai found himself speaking before he meant to, saying the name of a boy he had never met. Except the tall brunette gripped his shoulders and dragged him out of the throng with a scowl.

 

"Back off," the boy – Soobin – growled, pulling Kai behind him and leveling sharp dark eyes on Taehyun.

 

Kai rested his head on Soobin's shoulder. The shock had eased, and his head was clearing. "It's okay," he told Soobin. "I'm okay."

 

The rest of the band, who had all been talking over one another and jittering back and forth, fell into confused silence. Kai felt himself start to flush under their scrutiny, though he had no idea why. He never blushed when people looked at him. And he especially never blushed because of a stranger.

 

Soobin turned to look at him, his own cheeks stained delicate pink, and Kai thought, 'Oh.'

 

Kai cleared his throat. "Huening Kai, freshman," he said to Soobin. He would have offered his hand, but his fingers were tangled in Soobin's blazer. Kai was not sure when that had happened.

 

The tension is Soobin's neck and shoulder's eased. "Choi Soobin, senior. New kid, huh?" he said, cooler than he actually felt. Kai blinked up at him, confused by the dichotomy, and offered a hesitant smile. Soobin looked dazed.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Taehyun demanded. "Hyuka, are you okay?"

 

Kai tore his eyes from Soobin to look at Taehyun. "I'm fine, Hyunie." he said. "I'm fine. I think — we should sit down." He pulled Soobin over to a couch so they could sit, settling too close to the other boy. They were pressed together shoulder to knee, but he did not mind and Soobin like him being so close. Kai reached out and took Soobin's hand, resting their joined fingers on his thigh.

 

The rest of the band crowded around them and Kai tried to figure out what to say to make them leave.

 

Soobin suddenly said, "All of you, get out."

 

Kai dropped his head onto Soobin's shoulder. "You know that isn't what I meant," he murmured.

 

Soobin said, "Please," with a longsuffering sigh that caused the rest of the band to look from Kai to Soobin in shock.

 

Someone asked, "Wait, are you two — are you soulmates?"

 

Everything went quiet, including the soft hum of Soobin in Kai's mind. Kai opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it. He glanced at Soobin.

 

Soobin's face was blank.

 

Taehyun said, "And that's our cue to leave. Come on, everyone out." He grabbed the two remaining members – which went by Yeonjun and Beomgy if he didn’t hear wrong – by the arms and dragged them to the door, until there was only the two of them. “If something goes wrong, holler for me okay? I’ll be waiting outside.” was his last words to him.

 

They sat quietly for a long moment, and then Soobin announced: "I don't believe in soulmates."

 

Kai considered. He turned until he was cross-legged and sideways on the couch, one knee buried in the cushions and the other hanging over the edge. Soobin frowned, and twisted until he was facing Kai, as well. Kai was sure Soobin did not realize that he had taken both of Kai's hands in his.

 

"You don't think this is a soulbond?" Kai asked. It should have hurt, being rejected by someone who was suddenly, inexplicably a part of him, but Soobin was no longer silent within him. Soobin wanted it to be a soulbond, was almost desperately hopeful, but he was afraid. Kai squeezed his hands.

 

Soobin snorted. "It's a myth perpetuated by stupid fifteen-year-olds."

 

Kai kissed the other boy's palm. "This is the real thing," he said.

 

Soobin swallowed. "It's a gimmick."

 

Kai kissed the other boy's wrist. "No gimmick could make this up."

 

Soobin twitched violently, torn between the desire the flee or to stay. "This is some kind of joke —"

 

Kai kissed his cheek, sweet and gentle, barely a brush of lips. It was a precarious balance, leaning in, and he would have fallen into Soobin's lap, except Soobin dropped his hands to anchor his hips. Kai gripped Soobin's shoulders and held tight, waiting.

 

Soobin stared down into his eyes. "I'm going to break your heart," he whispered, but what he really meant was 'you're going to break my heart.'

 

"I'll be careful," Kai promised, and Soobin leaned in and kissed him.

 

If the first touch had been fireworks at midnight, the first kiss was starlight and supernovas. It was gentle, gorgeous perfection, and wild energy and passion. Soobin's lips were chapped against Kai's, and his skin was soft against his. Kai tangled his fingers in Soobin's hair, and Soobin pulled him forward until he was straddling Soobin's lap. It was better, then, with Kai up high enough to ease the angle and Soobin able to cup Kai's face in his hands.

 

Soobin pulled back first, and Kai smiled at him. "You should take me home," he said.

 

Soobin's thumb brushed along Kai's cheekbone, and his face filled with tenderness. "Yeah," he said. "I think I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Just some old work I wrote over again because soulmate!sookai? Hell yeah. Enjoy the fic kiddos!


End file.
